


When I laid My Eyes On You

by obscure_rainbows



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_rainbows/pseuds/obscure_rainbows
Summary: Gideon and his organization is back on the move to steal the four-sacred bit-beasts. While he uses Julia as the hostage to attract the G-Revolutions towards his mischievous plan, how will the G-Revolutions manage to save Julia? Pairings: Kai/Julia, TyHil.
Relationships: Julia Fernandez/Hiwatari Kai





	1. Aboard The Ship

With the downfall of BEGA, the BBA is reviving and battles are on break. To flush the boredom off, Hiro organized a tour for the G-Revolutions, to South America. The Blitzkrieg Boys decided to tag along, hopefully finding some good bladers to battle with.

After spending nearly a day in the flight, they stopped in a five-star hotel in Mancora.

"TYSON! WAKE UP!" The boisterous Daichi growled. Much to Tyson's dismay, he had to share a room with Daichi in it. It consisted of Tyson, Daichi, Raul, Max and Rick. Ray decided to stick with the White Tigers, including Mystel. Mariah stuck by with the girls.

"Ouch! Get off me, go away!" Tyson snapped, pushing Daichi away. Rubbing his palms against his head, he interrogated, "What time is it?"

"Oh, well-" Raul was interjected by a phone call in the hotel room. The echoes of the ringtone strangely silenced the room for a few seconds. Everyone was gazing at the phone like as though it had caught them into a reverie. Tyson blinked, snapping out.

"Hey, pick it up!" He ordered.

"Uh, hel-" Raul spoke up, apprehensively.

"TYSON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S ELEVEN! YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR BREAKFAST YET! COME DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" A feisty voice yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Tyson grabbed the phone from Raul. He was already vexed at Daichi for ruining his sleep and now he couldn't take in any admonishing from the brunette.

"You're ruining my sleep, you know,"

"YOU'RE WASTING EVERYONE'S TIME! WE HAVE TO CATCH THE CRUISE AT TWELVE!" She groaned. Given their usual argument, Mariah had a perplexed, cheeky grin on her face with a drop of sweat. Mathilda had her eyebrows unwrinkled with her arms across the chest.

"Cruise? What're you talking about?" Tyson asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, don't you know? We're going on a day cruise around the sea. We'll be back by evening." Hilary retorted, calming down a little.

"Well, thanks for informing. I'll get ready right now. See ya down." He dropped the handset right above the telephone keypad. It was always intriguing to see how these two argue for a moment but become friendly in the next.

"Aw, man! I thought we could have some bey-battles!" Daichi sighed in distress.

"Is that why you woke me up?!" Tyson asked incredulously. Daichi chuckled.

"You're too weak for a battle with Tyson, kid," Rick commented.

"Rick!" Max shot out. "Not now!" Rick smirked at him.

"Hey! What about a bey-battle now, you big, muscular piece of junk!"

"No, we don't have time! Didn't you hear Hilary, Daichi? C'mon, Tyson. Get ready. We'll see you down."

"Sure, Maxie."

Tyson caused all the lateness, as usual. He stopped as he saw his group of friends waiting for him. He gazed at them, mused, with his lips curling into a smile. He was grateful to have such loyal friends, who would always stand by him and deal with his attitude and stubbornness. Upon reaching the lobby, he witnessed all his friends with their trunks, ready for boarding the ship. Kai was lounging towards the wall with his arms folded, surrounded by rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Not surprisingly, he had earphones plugged into his ears. The girls seemed to be into a profound gossip. There, he took a step forward, merrily running towards them, making a start to the trip.

"Wow, dude! There's – THERE'S A BEY-BATTLE STADIUM!" Daichi stuttered.

"It's just a dish, Daichi." Hiro smiled. "But you can still battle."

"Sweet!" Tyson said, lengthening the word. "But I'm sick of battling kids! Well, I'm taking a nap."

"You do whatever you want Tyson! But I'm not missing any chances!" Daichi stormed off.

Everyone had the afternoon busy for themselves. Julia and Mathilda dealt with the kids with some coaching regarding beyblading. Hilary and Mariah helped with the cooking for tonight. Hilary had improved her cooking over the past four months. Though Tyson and Daichi refused to admit it, her cooking was actually decent unlike before. Emily, Kenny and Miguel studied some upgrades that could help the bladers. Kai minded his own business ad played the lone wolf. Tala, Bryan and Spencer made an effort to talk to other bladers of the G-Revolutions. As for Tyson, well, he was asleep all afternoon.

Max shook him until he was awoken. The sunrays hit directly into Tyson's brown eyes. He squinted his eyes and got himself up.

"What time is it?" Tyson questioned.

"It's around four-thirty." Max retorted. "I woke you up because it's time for a swim! Grab your swimming trunks, Ty!" Tyson sorted his slovenly hair and walked into the cabins for a change.

"Julia pass my ribbon!" Mariah called out, holding her hair up into a high pony. After receiving the ribbon, she tenderly tied it up. "There!" Unleashing the towel, she revealed her hot-pink bikini.

"You look cute!" Mathilda yelped.

"You too, girlfriend!"

Julia changed into a very Spanish-like swimsuit, which was a short dress, reaching until the middle of her thighs. Compliments about eachother flew across, but the girls were enthralled when the brunette nervously stormed out of the changing room, with her cheeks slightly scarlet. The girls widened their eyes. A simple, stylish red bikini was all she wore. What was alluring was the incredible hour-glass shaped body she had. The bikini made it accentuate.

"Your body…"

"How did you make it like that?!" Mariah squealed.

"I don't blade, but that doesn't mean I don't workout." Hilary said, with a cheeky grin.

"Tyson's gonna love this!"

"Stop it, Mariah!" Hilary chastised and blushed uncontrollably. "I don't like him!"

"Sure you don't."

"Let's get going!" Hilary growled.

"YAHOOOO!" Tyson yelled, jumping into in the sea. Max joined him. "Hey, Daichi, get in! Or are you too chicken?"

"Shut up, Tyson!" Daichi blushed in embarrassment. He didn't know how to swim and Tyson always took advantage of this to jeer him.

The girls got to the edge of the ship. Hilary stretched her arms up and dived straight into the sea. The girls followed her behind. Tyson gazed into Hilary's direction. He hardly ever saw her in a costume like this. Max elbowed him teasingly and chuckled.

"What is it?" Tyson asked indignantly

"Your eyes are set somewhere,"

"Huh?"

"Someone's allured by a brunette's entry, eh?"

Tyson immediately fathomed what he said and his cheeks turned scarlet.

"HEY! Not what you think, Max," Tyson snapped in denial.

After a swim, some splashes and colossal waves, the sun set across the sea, reflecting it orange and yellow on the horizon. They went into their temporary cabins to get changed.

Hilary changed into blue denim shorts and a black tank top. She faced the mirror, grabbed her jacket and zipped it up gently. On the cabin entrance, she put on her black boots and sorted her hair out. Exhilarated for a new night, she took a step forward for a run, but little did she know, a young man was nonchalantly walking in the corridors. She rammed into a tall, lean-figured guy with navy blue hair who caught her into his arms.

"Tyson?" She looked up. "What're you doing here? Why aren't you outside?"

Gently positioning Hilary after letting her off his arms, he retorted, "Nothing much, Hil. I was just wandering."

"This is very unusual of you. Did something happen?"

"Nah, I'm just tired."

"Well, okay." She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, don't be so sluggish! Cheer up! Let's go out!"

The ship was beautifully lit up with lights in several colours.

"Wow!" Hilary exclaimed with a smile. The lights reflected upon her eyes, glistening them. Unlike her, Tyson wasn't concentrated on the lights. His eyes were dumbfoundedly set on her, on how beautiful she was. His mouth was slightly parted. All these years, he regrets ostracizing and being a jerk to her. He wondered when he started seeing her in such an intriguing way. Sure, he liked her, but now he had an urge to pounce upon her.

'No! What on earth am I thinking about?' He averted his face away, squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Tyson?" Hilary called out. "Tyson! Get out of your doldrums!"

No response.

"TYSON!" She growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh." He said, snapping out of his reverie.

Hilary sighed. "Let's get some food, alright?"

Tyson smiled feebly. "Sure."

Beybattles in the dishes were on. A blunette about fourteen, who's eye were azure, walked through the deck stylishly and stood in front of the dish, just opposite to where Julia was standing.

"Hey, you, aren't you Julia from the F-Dynasty team?" She asked unceremoniously. Julia gazed back at her impassively.

"Yeah." Julia replied stoically.

"Challenge me, girl! I'm looking for strong female beybladers and I know you're pretty strong. You'll make a good opponent for someone like me."

"You're challenging me?" Julia said in disbelief. "Are you in any level of beyblading? Have you played any tournaments? I've never seen you before!"

The girl laughed evilly. "Dude, I'm the best blader from where I come. I haven't tested my abilities properly though. Maybe you're someone I can test it on. After all, even if you are strong, you were the weakest last world championships, isn't that right?"

Julia snarled. "Watch what you say, you sleazy slimeball! Who do you think you are, anyway? Confronting me like that?"

"Looks like you're chicken to face me." The girl smirked, lengthening the sentence in a smirky voice.

"Very funny. Fine then, I accept your challenge, but don't cry when you lose. Mind tellin' me your name, girl?"

"Look at these girls around me. They're my followers, my fans! When they cheer me on, then you'd know my name."

"Whatever, dude. Bring it on!"


	2. Bringing It On

The bladers positioned themselves respectively. Julia put her hand forward, revealing her launcher.

"You'll regret this, girl." She warned sharply. "You'll regret this attitude of yours."

The azure-eyed girl huffed and smirked simultaneously. "Get ready, shall we?"

"Alright!"

"3,2,1…LET IT RIP!" Both girls yelled.

The blades begun to clash against one another with metal sounds.

"Yours is metal too? But not good enough to beat me! Go, Thunder Pegasus!" Julia yelled.

"Go, Leorax!"

"Go, Diana! You've got this battle!" One girl cherished.

"Yeah, Diana! Don't let her get you!" Another one yelled.

Julia looked up to Diana. "Diana, isn't it? You appear to be tough."

Kai was eccentrically watching two girls he doesn't know, bey battling. Sure, he knew Julia because of the previous world championships, but nothing more than that. He was leaning against the railing of the deck. Tala red-handily caught him watching this battle.

"Kai? You're watching a cat fight?" Tala mocked. Kai glanced at him and looked back into the match. "Hey, c'mon. I deserve an answer,"

"Tala, why don't you practice some bey-blading and improve yourself? It isn't like you can beat Tyson or me," Kai retorted.

Tala shut his eyes and smirked. "Whatever, Kai. You've got some interest in Julia." Kai surreptitiously jerked his head. "Isn't it because you haven't ever seen a serious willed and strong female blader before? I know you too well to judge. Well, whatever dude. Farewell."

Kai realized that Tala had a good point. Whatever the reason, he knew it was related to beyblading.

"Thunder Pegasus! Knock it out!" Julia ordered and in one flash, Leorax was knocked out of the stadium. Julia caught her Beyblade back in her hand.

"Well, that was easy." Julia said. "You talk big, but talk is cheap, eh?"

Diana got up. Her squinted eyes were glistening. A group of girls surrounded her with sympathy. "But…I am strong!"

"Accept your loss. You weren't strong enough to meet international level players. You need practice. No more excuses. And-"

"Shut up! You're a cheater!" Diana cried. Tears slid down her face. The girls patted her on the back. "No one can beat me! THIS WHOLE BOAT IS GONNA GET YOU FOR YOUR MASSIVE CHEATING! NO ONE BADMOUTHS ME! NO ONE! HOW DID YOU HAVE THE AUDICITY TO?"

"No one cares about your followers or fans. A loss is a loss, and you have to accept it." Mariah spoke up. "You can't spread rumors."

"Rumors? They ain't rumors! You don't know how hard I've worked!"

"After this battle, we do know how hard you've worked." Mariah retorted. "Now, accept defeat and get lost."

"Don't badmouth me- you're so gonna pay, you Spanish brat." Diana walked off from there, with her fans' support.

Kai witnessed this entire scene. He slowly freed himself from the railings and walked off into the deck.

"Man, these kids are such a pain! And you can't even call her a fan!" Julia said indignantly.

"Yeah, this kind of a scene is pretty unprecedented…" Mathilda replied softly. "Anyway, we're going to go back to the hotel. And I heard there's a party in the hall tonight at nine."

"Sounds sweet!"

"Let's ready ourselves then!"


	3. Dealings And Consolations

"YAYYY TIME FOR CUDDLING IN A COMFY BED!" Daichi exclaimed. Tyson grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Hilary and Kenny remained spectators of another scene between Tyson and Daichi.

"Wait! Firstly, clean yourself up! Secondly, we're NOT sleeping in right now. There's a party at the hall which we all are attending."

"I ain't attending no parties! Like c'mon dude! We were on a whole-day cruise! I want some rest!"

"We can rest down! Now come down alright?" Tyson left Daichi's shirt as Daichi slammed into the ground. He yelled in vain.

"That would've hurt." Kenny said, going with the rhythm.

"Don't sweat it, chief!" Tyson said. "C'mon. I'm hungry already."

"But you just ate back at the cruise! Are you for real, Tyson?" Hilary asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Tyson replied impulsively. Tyson took a step out of the room. He realized no one was following him along, rather gazing at him impassively. "Are you guys gonna come now or do I leave you here and run down to the hall?" Tyson immediately stormed off the room, with the rest of them hastening along.

The former BBA Revolution galloped down the stairs. Not surprisingly, the rest of the teams had already reached there with a lot of other bustling around. Kai was, once again, lounging against the wall with a simpering group of girls surrounding him. Before Tyson could even grab the starters, fans had already crowded around. He was having a lot of trouble handling them. Hilary, one of the two who he had hauled along with him, was snickering and Kenny joined her.

"Your food dream which you wanted here seems to have been crushed." Hilary chuckled.

Tyson grinned at her with a drop of sweat. "Like they say, Hil – No pain, No-" The crowd of fans pounced upon Tyson as he yelled. Hilary and Kenny felt sorry for him, therefore pulling the crowd apart, somehow inducing them.

Julia Fernandez awing with anxiety. Who in the world knew that Diana's plans would come on a move? Everyone – from every male, to every female, begun to mock her for her awkward 'cheating'.

"Her! That girl – yeah! Her!" Someone muttered. Kai Hiwatari stoically had his ears longing to listen to this one conversation, though his inner emotions said otherwise. "She was the one who badmouthed Diana!"

"Her? Oh my gosh! So ugly." The other retorted. "And Diana! She's the one everybody should respect! How dare she speak to her like that?!"

Julia wasn't weak. If she had to, she would have already punched their faces. But she felt…feeble. For the first time, she was afraid to take on the independent act. Her eyebrows were unwrinkled and her face looked undermined. What must have persuaded her to move out of her hardiness?

Gradually, the conversations instantly messaged across the hall. Everyone former G-Revolution member took notice of this. But no one dared to speak up. They were less by a large number and it was logically better to stay out of public conflicts before anything would go violent and wild. Tyson was an exception of course, who was too stubborn but was stopped by Hilary who knocked some sense into him.

Julia bottled it up until now after Mariah and Mathilda questioned her. She wanted to continue to reel herself in but not in a crowd where everyone jeered her on. She nonchalantly and surreptitiously walked out of the hall.

Kai Hiwatari, along with the rest of the G-Revolutions, too had it enough with the bad talk. They didn't want to build up a bad reputation nor did they want to a setback for Julia.

"Julia!" Raul cried constantly. Julia had gone missing in their sight. But wait – Kai hadn't taken her eyes off her. He knew where she was. Before he could even realize, Kai had developed some kind of attraction towards Julia. Apart from how much they talk, their attitude – how independent they are, fierce, bad-tempered, rude, true born leaders, even then, still loyal to their teammates, were many similar traits they carried. Kai could very well relate to her in such ways.

Kai freed himself from the wall and walked up the floors, appearing to just walk up to his room, in reality, to look for the main attraction which he laid his eyes on. He even succeeded on finding it. Julia was outside the hotel, with her body playing along the breeze. If Kai ever planned on looking for her here, was because of how well he could relate with her in the same situation. For the first time ever, Kai walked up to a girl involuntarily to check on her.

"You're still moping like you've been ostracized from this world." Kai said, folding his arms.

"Kai?" Julia said, intimidated. "Why are you here?"

"What happened back in the hall seems resounding to that Diana girl." Kai slipped by her question. "But I never expected you to be so despondent after something an amateur said."

"You're so deep, Kai. I thought you were dense!"

"I'm not Tyson." Kai replied, indirectly giving Tyson snide remarks. "No one knows me that well. That's it."

"Why don't you open up to someone? I mean-"

"It's not like you open up to anyone. You can't talk in any way."

"You- what are you? How can you tell how I feel without even knowing me that well? You're not a typical cold-hearted guy! You're – insane!" Julia exclaimed. Her mood seemed to have gotten slightly better.

"All I can conclude with is – you can't let something like this bother you right now. I'll stick by you, to make you and myself feel better."

Julia's eyes shot open. This was a part of Kai not many people had precedented. "Kai…"

Boom.

A sudden stormed entry took place right above them. It shook the whole ground.

"What the heck is happening?" Ray yelled, holding Mariah in his protection.

"I don't know either!" Max retorted. "Let's go up and check!"

"Good idea."

Julia fell onto the ground. Kai offered a her a lift.

"Thank you." Julia smiled. Looking back at the machine, she said, "What on earth is happening?!" Julia turned to Kai, only to his shocked expression. "Kai?" she called out once.

"Looks like we meet again, Kai."

"Gideon!" Kai cried out. "What are you after this time?"

"Have you guys…met before?" Julia interrogated apprehensively.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, like a year and half ago. He was assigned to capture all four of our bit-beasts – Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Driger. We had to battle Team Psykicks to prevent them in order from stealing our bit-beasts. It was a tough match."

"Team Psykicks? Who are they?"

"They were a bunch of skilled bladers used by Gideon and his organization to fight us. They made things called cyber-bit beasts which were nothing but the copies of our own bit beasts."

"That sounds sick!"

"It is." Kai furrowed his eyebrows tightly. "I don't know what he wants this time."

"Well, well Kai. We're here, once again, for your bit beasts. But our intentions are different." Gideon said firmly.

"And what may those intentions be?" Kai asked sharply.

"You have no reason to know. But we'll be needing you. And-" Gideon empathically pressed a red button in the machine he was sitting in, revealing a hand-grabber. With an enormous speed, it grabbed Julia. In the nick of time, the G-Revolutions had reached Kai and Julia's destination and gasped together.

"Julia!" Kai cried. He grabbed the Julia by her leg. The machine was colossal and began to grab Kai along as well.

"KAI!" The former Bladebreakers yelled. Tyson ran forward to lend a hand but Kai had already rammed himself onto the ground.

"Kai, are you okay?" Max asked sweetly. Everyone was looking down at Kai with sorges. On the spur of the moment, Hilary gasped loudly.

"Guys, what about Julia? We need to do something!" She chastised.

"You're right. C'mon, let's chase that thing!" Tyson suggested.

The G-Revolutions took on the move and ran at their best.

"Those kids are so stupid," said Doctor B. "They're going exactly where we want them to." The G-Revolutions felt something slimy on the ground. Before they could escape, the ground burst open and they fell in with shouts and screams of anguish.


	4. Adventure Lines

"…yeah-ouch, dude! Get off me!"

"Jeez, Tyson. I'm getting off you. Give me some time, will ya?" The red-haired kid said, who was practically over Tyson after the fall.

Tyson slowly opened his brown eyes, hazy and blurry. It was dark everywhere he saw, with slight reflections which helped him see through. One by one, the whole team got up, gently scrubbing their heads, getting rid of the pain.

"We made it! How on earth aren't we dead?" Michael exclaimed. "That was one big fall!"

It was a good question, indeed. The fall seemed really big, but it didn't batter them. They were safe and secure not really knowing how.  
A bright light shined over them. Speakers were revealed. They covered themselves from this bright shining light almost blinding them.

"Of course we can't kill you, fools." This was Doctor B's voice occurring from the speakers. "We need your bit-beasts and we need you to battle in order to capture them."

Tyson got up immediately. He balled his fists, gritting his teeth. "Okay! Battle right here, right now!"

"Not so fast." B continued. "What about your friend? Don't you have to save her?"

"Oh yeah! Julia!" Mariah cried.

"In order to do that," he started off. "You will have to cross this area. You will eventually reach the stadium. However, if you fail in the middle, that's obviously your loss."

"What do you mean by 'fail'?" Kenny interrogated. "It's a path we've gotta deal with!"

"Don't take it lightly. It won't be that easy. Well, of course, this wasn't part of our plan. This is nature, blame it. If we could, we could've directly reported you to the stadium. However, due to natural circumstances, I'm afraid that's not possible. And may you know, you were brought to a plateau, before you start wondering how we dug a hole. And if you die, well- that's not important."

"Jeez, what a pain! Well, we're getting out no matter what! C'mon guys, let's head out!" Tyson ordered, fumed.

"Right!" Everyone followed.

The beginning of this adventure seemed like a regular walk. Everyone walked nonchalantly and carefreely. On the spur of the moment, a sound was heard. They turned back to see a rock rolling down in their direction. They all gasped together.

"Run, everyone!" Max yelled. However, Daichi slipped over a rock and rammed into the ground. He was left behind. Hilary stomped on her feet and turned her head back. Her feet were on the move and she pushed Daichi in the nick of time. Unfortunately, it was the 'nick of time', and the side of the rock clashed against her shin as she flew in the air and slammed into the sides of the cave.

"Hilary!" Tyson cried. He ran towards her and lifted her up in his arms tenderly. "Hilary, are you okay?"

She wasn't okay. Her shin was bleeding. She tried to get up but failed to walk.

"Don't push yourself." Kai said firmly. "It's implausible."

"But I can't stay behind! I'm not going to!" Hilary growled. She shot up on her feet. "I'll walk. I'll take support from the walls of this cave. I'll be okay."

"We'll support you all the way, girl." Mariah said, winking at her.

"Thanks."

Tyson's smile on Hilary faded away as he turned towards Daichi. "You know, you should really learn to thank people, kid. After all you've both been through, can't you at least thank her? You would've been done for!"

"Geez, okay!" Daichi said, closing one eye. "Thanks, Hilary."

Walking ahead, they came by a shallow river covered up with black stones. They had no choice but to cross it. There was no pathway. Coming onto the edge, they witnessed they had to crawl down a few steps naturally stoned, covered with water. Hilary was vulnerable and rendered at her feet. She held her hands close to her chest and gulped. Tyson turned back at her and stretched his arm out. Hilary gazed at him dumbfounded, but he grinned and nodded. Hilary placed her palms on his as he gently pulled her towards him.

"Thank you." She muttered. "You aren't always derogate, you know."

"What made you think I ever was?" He retorted, still holding her in his strong arms. The duo hadn't realized that they had been gazing and grinning at eachother with everyone gazing at them too.

Rick coughed, breaking the silence. "If you're done making your romantic scene," he said. "Can we please continue?"

Tyson and Hilary gazed at eachother, then turned scarlet, pulling away from eachother.

"Sorry." Tyson said, scratching the back of his head.

Doctor B was stoically staring at the camera, focused on Tyson.

"They crossed the river!" He cried. "They managed to cross the river!" He banged the table with his fists. "That dragoon wielder…who in the world does he think he is?"

Gideon smirked. "He's the three-time world-champion," he said firmly. "This should be nothing for him. It's the power of him and dragoon. They're strong, together and individually."

"But, sir! We can't let em'-"

"Calm down, Doctor B." Gideon said, interjecting him. "They've still got a match to finish. I'm certain they can't win that one, even with Tyson around. Their opponent…is strong. They'll need someone who isn't carefree, easygoing and good at heart. But the first think they'll think of is to send someone like him, that is, Tyson. So the victory is ours."

The rest of the part seemed nothing but dark with ominous thoughts knocking into everyone's heads, except for Kai's. He was focused on getting Julia back. She was indeed an interesting character who he could very well relate with. He wanted to know her better. There was no way he could let go off her. Even Hilary never made him feel that way.

While everyone was clutching on to eachother, Kai independently took on the lead, ticking Tyson off. On the spur of the moment, he stopped, startling everyone behind which clearly explained they weren't paying attention while walking.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Ray asked. He looked ahead of Kai, realizing the problem. A small, steep plateau was in their way. As far as they could see, there was no other way out. Besides, it was very dark. They couldn't see a thing.

"So we have to climb this," Tyson said. "We have no choice. It's too dark to search for another path."

"Oh no." Hilary gulped.


	5. Hilary's Sprightliness

Everyone gazed up the plateau with their eyes locked on it.

"I mean, we all can climb. It shouldn't be a problem, but -," Max paused and looked back at Hilary. "What about Hilary? She can't climb up, right?"

Everyone looked at Hilary dumbfoundedly. Hilary felt guilt hit her. She felt it was jeopardizing their ambitions to get Julia. She blinked hard at everyone. "No, what're you saying? I'll be just fine! It won't affect my climbing, trust me!"

"Yeah, maybe," Emily said, stepping forward. "But while climbing, if you push yourself up with the leg you injured, it'll be horrible. You won't be able to resist the pain. You're kinda listless, don't take it the wrong way. And strength counts in."

Hilary turned back sharply at Emily and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who do you think I am?"

Emily gasped. "You're…Hilary."

"Exactly! Of course I can resist this pain! This- this is nothing! It's true, I might not be blader, I have no bit-beast and I'm not even strong compared to you girls! I-I am strong in my own way! I don't care if that Ming-Ming lies ahead of me, if she derogates me! It doesn't affect me, because I know where I lie, I know where my potential lies."

Tyson's lips curled into a smile as he looked at her. Kai, who was leaning against the plateau with his folded arms, grinned at her strong words first, then turning to Tyson who was enthusiastically gaping at Hilary.

"That was a sudden burst of emotions, Hilary." Ray said, chuckling. "But I've gotta say, that deserves some respect."

"Yeah!" Mariah added. "We'll never leave your side."

"That's right! You're amazing the way you are!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yes, but even then," Tyson said, walking into the scene. "I'm afraid I can't risk Hilary climbing up, because that wound you've got there, Hil, isn't ordinary. I know you can resist it, but I want to lend a hand. If you'd let me that is."

Hilary weakly grinned. "I'd appreciate it, but how are you going to do it?"

Tyson twitched and rolled his eyes at her. "Well, uh…"

"Do you have a plan?" Kenny questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I could think of this much. Well, I thought maybe I could cover Hilary while she's climbing. I'll help you lift your legs up gently. In addition to my covering, you'll be protected."

"Not bad, but you've gotta be careful." Mariah warned. "Don't hurt my Hils!"

"I won't."

And so he did. He tenderly lifted her legs up as she climbed, hurting it to the least possible.

"Ah!" Mariah yelled, slipping off the cliff. Ray caught her by the palm.

"Careful, Mariah!"

Having managed to reach up the cliff, they decided to take a break. Max looked at his new-bought wristwatch, which was silver in color, embedded with diamonds.

"It's really late. We should take a break."

Emily looked up to him. "Yeah, you're right." She said softly. "I'm really sleepy too."

Rick yawned loud. "I'm off to sleep." In the nick of time, he was napping, leaning towards the closest rocks.

Eventually, most of them were asleep. Kai walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Squinting his eyes, he brooded.

'Gideon, I don't know what you want. But you can't slip off my hands this time. Not from the first girl I can ever relate to. I am going to get my emotions in my way, no one tells me how to feel and how not to. You can't jeopardize the only one person relatable to me, adding to my wretchedness. Don't play me, you bit-beast snooper. I got you once, I'll get you again.'

Hilary's eyes wide opened. She got on her elbows and looked beside her. Tyson was drooling. She sighed and pushed herself up. Getting on her feet was quite battering, but she brushed the pain away. She walked supportive of the mud walls, pushing by her hand one-by-one. Her intentions were unknown. She gaped around her surroundings dreamingly. She felt a hand on her shoulders. She almost yelped, but the guy shut her mouth right above her chin.

Empathically getting herself out of his hand, she admonished, "What, Tyson?"

"What are you doing? I freaked out when I found you missing from there, dude!" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I never thought you'd care so much." Hilary jeered, raising an eyebrow.

Tyson was taken aback. "You disappeared into thin air! Anyone would freak out! Anyway, what're you doing? Tomorrow's a big day!"

Hilary's lips curled into a smile. Tyson rolled his eyes at her and gasped bewilderedly. "Follow me," she said firmly.

"Okay?" Tyson retorted, raising a perplexed eyebrow. Hilary hauled herself along the way, slipping along the muddy walls. Tyson followed her. A small tunnel approached before them. She turned back and grinned at him. He gave her the same, perplexed look. Walking ahead, Hilary stopped immediately in front of, causing him to put a stop to his movement.

"What now?" He asked indignantly. He was vexed, as to not knowing what she was up to. She didn't respond, but gazed upwards. "Hilary, are you pulling a leg here-"

He was interjected by hand pointing towards the mud ceiling. However, that ceiling was absent. Tyson's eyes shot open at the incredible night sky view. Stars were packed together. The sky was luminous, with the navy blue sky giving an emphasis.

"Wow…" he said dreamingly. "This isn't something you get so see very often." He looked at her, exhilarated. "How did you even find this place?"

Hilary shrugged. "Some things are just gotten by luck, right?"

They stargazed for the rest of the hour, profoundly chattering about their pasts. The mood lit up optimistic thoughts, which brought about deep statements. Tyson readily apologized for the many things he has done in the past, while Hilary could seek no choice but to forgive him. After all, she couldn't change her feelings for him and her mind didn't deny it either. Her thoughts said otherwise, but Tyson had stolen her heart once and for all. Although what he did was unforgivable, he was the one she could always forgive and open up to.

After a last laugh, Hilary asked him the time. Tyson looked at his new silver men's wristwatch, embedded with diamonds. "Oh brother. We should really get some sleep. It's almost one in the morning."

They both walked off back to the edge of the cliff. Placing themselves beside eachother, Tyson put is arms behind his head and muttered, "Good night, Hils."

Hilary blushed for a moment. "Good night, Tyson."


	6. Reconciliations and Anxieties

"Okay, guys. Today's a big day. We have to find the stadium, we're on the path. Cutting to the chase, no more risks or battering yourself. We have to get Julia back. And Tyson, you'll be fighting- "

"No." Kai interjected Kenny. "Tyson isn't playing this battle. I am." Everyone looked at Kai in disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean, Kai? We need the strongest blader to fight!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah, dude!"

"Yeah, don't act like the leader."

Rick smirked in the corner. "Leave the guy alone." Everyone looked at him. "Kai is reasonable. Your relationship with him is volatile, but that doesn't mean you use it against him."

To everyone's surprise, Tyson hadn't uttered a word.

"I think Tyson should get a say in this." Mariah suggested. "Well, Tyson? What do you think?"

Tyson bit his lips. His eyebrows unwrinkled. He vaguely looked at Kai, with an expression of being caught between a rock and a hard place. Tyson would usually never take in anyone's words, given his conceivable stubbornness. Although this time, things seemed a little different. His thumb slid through his lips tenderly. This situation had rather pressurized him, but he decided to take through it.

"I would love to fight, of course. But I want to know something, Kai. Do you have a reason to be fighting this battle so eagerly?" Tyson interrogated fiercely. "If you aren't reasonable, then I am not going to let you have the fight."

Kai shut his eyes and smirked. "Tyson, no one tells me what to do. But to answer your question, I do have a reason."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Kai.

"It better not be preposterous, Kai. Or I'm going to have to vote you out." Bryan said, mocking the usually silent boy.

"To answer your question, Tyson," Kai continued, ignoring Bryan. "I was kinda responsible for these actions. I was there, but I failed to save her. I lost to a grabbing machine. I lost my learnings. I lost the ones I could relate myself to."

Everyone was taken aback and bewildered. Conspicuously, Kai's words didn't seem fathomable to the group. But Tyson seemed to have started to get it.

"So," Tyson started off. "You were there to console her, but you failed to save her. You lost to a grabbing machine and you weren't victorious, which is something you always wanna be. You lost what you could learn from the one and only Julia, because you can relate yourself with her. And now, you want to fulfil your regrets. You want to get Julia back. She's the female who could fill that hole in your heart. Am I right, Kai?"

"You hit the nail on the head, Tyson."

While everyone grinned, Hilary gasped widely at Tyson's thinking. When it comes to humanity, she was always stuck by one thought, that Tyson was a dense guy. But today, she didn't realize she was wrong. What had come across at the moment, was a change in Tyson Granger. He had grown up, physically and mentally.

"Alright, then!" Tyson smiled. "I'll let you have it, Kai! But don't mess us up. And besides, if anyone has to look after Hilary, it might as well be me." He looked around. "So, are you guys ready for this?" Tyson lifted up his index finger and stretched his arm right towards the cave. "Past that cave, is where the battle begins! Come on, let's head out!"

The G-Revolutions were now ready to fight an intense battle. Passing through the cave, the bright sunshine hit them directly on their eyes and the speakers blew up.

"So, I see, you've made it!" Gideon spoke up. "I am not surprised. It's just what I expected from the former World Champions. But, the battle is the real deal. I hope you're ready for it. Or, it could cost you good."

"Bring it on!" The G-Revolutions yelled, full of spirit.

Dark shadows covered a figure, surrounded by lightness. Gradually, a turquoise-haired boy came in. His hair was a length up to his hips, which was tied half-way at the back. The boy wore a very familiar purple and white outfit. The obscureness had faded away along with the dark shadows. The Bladebreakers, except Daichi, gasped loudly. Tyson's eyes glistened.

"It can't be…" Max blinked. "Is it…really you?"

Daichi was as perplexed as the rest of the teams. They decided to conclude with the most obvious statement, that the Bladebreakers had seen this little guy.

Unlike the other Bladebreakers, Tyson stood stunned and startled. Kenny hugged his laptop tightly with surprise. Ray gritted his teeth, piling up some memories while Max stood as surprised as Kenny. Hilary had her hands balled onto her chest.

"Do you know him by any chance?" Emily questioned Kenny, placing her hands behind her back.

"Yes! Of-of course we do! This g-uy, we m-et-him al-most-two-ye-ars-ago!" Kenny stammered while he retorted. It didn't suffice enough for the rest to know, so Emily decided to question Max about it, who would, hopefully to her, give an unambiguous answer.

Max close his eyes. "He's…a friend of ours. He was a big fan of Tyson the first time we met him. He was an amateur in beyblading, but we decided to help him through. He was even desperate on attaining a bit-beast. He was very cheerful and merry. Well, he was after all, just a kid. One day, he…" Max paused gave a loud sigh.

"He did what?" Emily asked curiously.

"He…started resenting us."

The girls except Hilary gasped. Tyson slightly bit his lip. Kai was snarling, with the reasons being unknown.

"You help him with a lot of effort…" Mariah said. She then pointed sharply at the boy. "And he resents you? Who is this guy?"

"The cheerful guy was now…depressed?" Max said, hesitantly.

"Max!" Emily yelled.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly. "I don't know how to say this. But anyway, during the second world championships…we realized that his dad, Dr. Zagart, wanted to capture all four of our bit beasts. Along with that, this boy completely changed his attitude. Kai faced him somewhere in the finals and lost. He lost…dranzer."

Kai snarled at that comment.

"In the end…it was time for Tyson to face him, with whom he had built a good bond. In the matches before this, we all had lost our bit beasts. Only dragoon was left…"

"But why did he want the four sacred bit beasts?" Michael questioned.

"To…" Max stammered. "To…"

"Spit it out!"

"To turn him into a human."

Everyone was startled. They were intimidated by the last statement, but at the same time, bewildered.

"What do you mean? Now you're making it confusing!" Emily chastised. "Turn him into a human? Are you pulling a leg here? What is he, a ghost?"

"Actually, he's not." Max impassively replied, annoyed at Emily's admonishing. "He's a robot. And he didn't know about it, until the world championships came up, which was why he was so under the weather. Which was why I used…depressed. So in the finals, he faced Tyson and desperately wanted to get the bit beasts, for he can become a human boy. But he failed. Tyson won the battle. Well, in the end, Tyson gave his consolations, as to how he could do so many things humans couldn't. And the fact that blading will always be common among them." Max's lips curled into a smile.

"But, why are you guys so anxious? I mean, you've reunited. Shouldn't you be exhilarated?" Raul questioned.

"Raul," Kai called out. Unfolding his arms, he said, "Where do you think he's coming from?"

"Uh…"

"Let me get straight to you, junk head." Rick walked forward. "They will be facing this boy."

Kai stood ahead of the group. "I'm not losing this time," he said, looking down at the boy.

Tyson's eyes hadn't stopped glistening. "We meet again…"

"Zeo."


	7. A Score to be Settled

"Zeo," Kai mumbled. "This is the day we settle our score."

"Kai…"

Tyson was dumbstruck. He was gaping at Zeo, who once again seemed to have taken sides with his dad to capture all the four bit beasts. Tears gently rolling down his face, his eyes squinted as he yelled.

"Ty-"

"ZEO! HOW COULD YOU TO DO THIS?! WHAT ABOUT THE LECTURE I GAVE YOU, TWO YEARS AGO, HUH?" As he growled, his cry intensified. "WHY ARE YOU…" his voice softened. "Turning…evil, again? Why, Zeo? Please, open up. Don't be secluded…" Tyson's balled fists were shaking apprehensively.

Zeo struck an expression of guilt at Tyson. His eyes squinted in sadness and sorrow.

"Tyson…" he muttered. Zeo responded to his tears. "I don't have any intentions to hurt any of you. But if I don't help you, they'll break me apart. Forever. I wanna live, even if I am a robot!"

Tyson was utterly shocked at that statement and internally raged at the loutish behavior put up by Dr. Zagart and the organization.  
Tyson had very well felt the unfairness and pressure put up on Zeo. He wanted to butt into Kai's battle and settle a score with Gideon and the rest by showing them his own power, that is, directly sabotaging the whole area. Contemplating, he realized that he would be no different from the evils and it could cost him good, including being sentenced. Plus, he didn't want to interrupt his closest friend, Kai's battle with Zeo. After all, they did have a score to settle. Thereafter, Tyson hadn't said anything.  
On the spur of the moment, speakers blew up, with radiations stinging the crewmates' ears.

"So, I see you've made it. Well, Tyson. Bring it on! We knew it was you, so, things are planned well!" After the echoes faded away, Tyson smirked.

"Gideon," Tyson said. "You're messing with the wrong person. Actually, messing with two people."

The perplexed Gideon gaped down through the glass windows and inquired.

Kai stylishly walked forward and pulled dranzer out. "Bring it on!"

The organization was taken aback. They hadn't expected Kai to take this battle on. Doctor B smacked the table with his fists and yelled at himself, followed by a lecturing and outraging Gideon.

"This whole thing is nothing but a big scam!" Gideon said. "You said you had the plans ready, now what?" After a small pause, he continued, "Well, whatever. I don't think it matters. We've made this bot stronger, haven't we?"

Dr. Zagart glanced at Gideon. After all, the fact that Zeo was his son was taken into consideration and being badmouthed wouldn't really seem like a nice thing.

"Now, well. We don't want any crewmates interrupting, do we?" Doctor B smacked his wide-opened palm at a red button.

A small noise caught there attention. The G-Revolutions looked around to observe and kept doing so, until Ray called out, "Above us!"

Large, thickened metallic bars fell on either sides of the members, leaving Kai and Zeo out. Hilary almost got hit the bars, but Tyson dived in to save her. He didn't want to let her go and he didn't indeed. He bossily ordered himself and her to stay in his arms throughout this battle, as she was already in an injured state. No one wanted the worst at such an intense moment.

Zeo and Kai walked on either sides of the stadium. Zeo faced the G-Revolutions, and Kai stood in front of them.

Kai's treasure had finally been found. The one only they came here looking for. Julia Fernandez was backed against a hard wood, with her hands and legs cuffed, metallically. Her head was hanging, as if it had been cut off. But there she was, battered, slowly facing the G-Revolutions.  
The girls gasped and their eyes glistened. Tyson gently tapped Hilary on the back for consolations, but was awfully disgusted by the abusing caused to her.  
Raul was yelping, however, Rick managed to shut him up. Julia was brave and he knew it. But now, she seemed mutilated.  
Everyone was dumbfounded. Julia tried to speak up, but was too feeble. Her head hung down, once again. The scene was instantly triggering Kai, which was something not everyone would want to witness. However, this time, he patiently placed his blade into the launcher, connected the ripcord and positioned himself.

"I will settle the score and be victorious!" He yelled.

"Go, Kai! Get him!" Max cheered.

"Yeah, Kai! Don't let us down!" Michael added on.

"Go Kai!"

'Kai, it's all up to you. If you can't keep up, then sabotage. That's the choice you've got. But for now, give it your best shot. Zeo isn't an easy opponent. And as of now, I don't even know how good he's become. It's been over a year. Well, best of luck, buddy.' Tyson anxiously thought, holding Hilary in his strong arms.

"3, 2, 1…LET IT RIP!", the bladers yelled, pulling each of their ripcords towards themselves.

The blades clashed against eachother with a clang. The sizzling sound continued for a few minutes, until Kai, as usual, decided to make the first move. Dranzer skirmished against cerberus's attack ring, then to the bottom. Zeo stood there, tightened his fists to make the best out of it. He half-heartily fought the battle for the sake of the orders coerced on him. On the contrary, Kai fought, only for the sake of Julia and for the sake of settling his score with Zeo.  
While the G-Revolutions cheered on for Kai, Tyson had his coruscating eyes laid on Zeo. He was contemplating on Zeo's hurtful words. Tension was already smelt by him in the air. He wished, from the bottom of his heart, that he could confront Zeo and inquire him about everything, to help him solve himself out. He wanted to do this through a battle, but decided to leave it on Kai, as it seemed more plausible.  
The blades continued to clash and flicker in the air. Kai continuously glanced at Julia which was a distraction, because Zeo begun to take his moves. Cerberus hit Dranzer's attack ring. Kai awoke that time and backed his focus on the battle. The engine gears revved. Zeo's blade had been given a good upgrade. Dranzer stumbled in every direction but Kai got it together. The harsh vibrations started to cause an impact on the stadium. The windows gradually shattered as the pieces touched the floor. Everyone inside the jail ducked under their hands for protection. As for Tyson, he pulled Hilary onto his chest. Mariah was leaning onto Ray. The battle gave vibes of the final match that had been fought between Tyson and Kai. Cherishing memories crossed Tyson and Kai's mind. Tyson grinned.  
Both the bladers yelled on top of their voices, finally calling out their bit beasts. The battle seemed harsh and battering. The bit beasts pounced onto eachother, biting their necks. Kai's neck gouged along with it. However, Zeo, being a robot had no wounds, instead, his operating system was destructing. Sparks could be visible around his body. Kai held one hand by the other.  
"Blazing Gig!" Kai yelled. Feathers attacked Cerberus and surrounded it. There was no way out, and in everyone's mind, Kai had the battle. His crewmates were elated, but not for long. Zeo built upward pressure to a fault on his blade. Kai kept up his attack for the feathers to cover Cerberus's face. On the other hand, Zeo built the same pressure upward. In the end, it was all pointless, as the pressure was equally distributed on both sides. However, this wasn't plainly as how it's described. The clashing and clanging caused the stadium to shine with bright white light, blinding everyone. The vibrations and sounds produced harmful radiations. Everyone yelped. The glass covering Gideon and his organization had been broken and they all were bewildered. Gideon was busy lecturing Doctor B and Dr. Zagart gaped at his so-called son worriedly. Zeo and Kai both widened their teeth. Kai spat out blood and kneeled down, however keeping up his body. The stadium shook continuously. This prompted Julia to wake up from her dreaming doldrums. The clueless look was predicted on her injured face. Her eyes snapped straight at Kai, who was struggling and stumbling. Over his shoulders, she saw the G-Revolutions. Now, was the time was the fiery Julia to be back. Desperately but feebly, she tried to free herself from the cuffs. Fire in her eyes, spirit in her body, strength in her muscles and a boost in her determination was what she gained in the nick of time as she theoretically contemplated the story behind this. No matter the possibility, she still tried to loosen up the chains. On the spur of the moment, Kai gave a cheeky grin as he noticed Julia. Out of his despondence, he got up on his feet.

"Hey! Look over there!" Mathilda pointed.

"Kai! He's doing it!"

Kai, as stubborn and desperate as Julia, especially during battles, showed the same energy and spirit. He flexed his muscles and smirked confidently at Zeo.  
Doctor B sheepishly grinned out of the blue, knowing that they are going to be boomed.  
Kai punched his fists towards Zeo, and Dranzer followed. However, Zeo was not the one to hold back. On the second punch, he blocked the attack. The intensity of this battle caused more and more impacts and side effects in the environment, which seemed completely oblivious to the two bladers, who were engaged in this battle, which turned out to be a fun, however competitive one.  
Julia's incredible strength and desperation caused her to free herself from the chains. She banged onto the ground on her cheeks and fainted.  
The intensification had now reached to the extent which cause the building to begun a collapse. The jail bars broke apart, with everyone escaping it effortlessly. Screams and yells echoed across. Everyone accompanied themselves to get out of this disaster. While Tyson, Max and Hilary were about to walk out, Tyson turned back to see Zeo on his knees. A mused Tyson handed Hilary to Max and told him to get out while he ran to get Zeo up. Gideon had failed on his plans once again.  
Tyson carried Zeo by his shoulders. This scene was very familiar to what happened two years ago, as if the dark pasts wanted to counter them once again with bit-beasts issues. However, this was more vulnerable. It was a death or live option for the whole world of beyblading, which eventually would have reached the world oblivious to beyblading.

Upon reaching outside, everyone panted with their hands on their knees. While keeping the count of everyone, Tyson, Zeo, Kai and Julia were yet to come. Hilary was enraged and worried once again. The whole place burnt down in smoke. Through the density, a young, turquoise haired boy limped and fell in front of them, followed by Tyson. Hilary happily smiled and without any timidness, went straight up and hugged Tyson around his neck. Tears poured down her smooth skin.

"We aren't done her!" Doctor B said. A huge canon came into their sight. Predictably, the shot was about to take place. However, one strong defense could save it. This is were Tyson showed himself.

"It's my turn! Give it all ya got!" Tyson said. Turning back to the G-Revolutions, he warned. "Back off now! For your own good!"

Hilary took a small step forward. "But Tyson! What about you?! I can't leave you- I won't!"

Tyson grinned. "Thanks for the concern. But you've gotta move on! Better now that later! Please, Hil!"

Hilary opened her mouth to argue, but Max pulled her back in Tyson's defense.

The canon-like structure took a shot. Tyson launched dragoon in the air. Once again, a great impact was caused. Despite dragoon risking and winning it, Tyson didn't seem too well. His body lounged against the ground and slumped. Slashed and scratches were visible from his ragged shirt to all over his body. An unconscious Tyson had just saved everyone. Hilary anxiously ran towards him.  
Cumulonimbus clouds formed above them. The sky cried along with the G-Revolutions. While Hilary kneeled down to Tyson, everyone sorrowfully watched.  
Hilary's squinted and coruscating eyes gently poured down tears. They mixed with the rain. She placed her hands on his cheeks. The water poured over the brunette, with droplets falling down on the savior. Tyson appeared dead.  
"Tyson…" she muttered very shakily. "Tyson, I-" she breathed her cry in woefully. She couldn't say no more, and placed her head on chest, sobbing.  
Brown eyes opened up. Strong palms covered with dark-blue gloves held Hilary's hand, catching her attention.  
"Hils…" Tyson muttered. The G-Revolutions gasped, then sighed and laughed in relief. Tyson got up on his elbows. "So, you really are worried about me."

Smacking him on his head, she leaned down to hug him tenderly. "Tyson!"

A small reminder interrupted their tryst. Ray brought up Kai and Julia, who hadn't arrived yet.  
Everyone went on the move to look for them. Speaking of the devil, the hero arrived, carrying Julia in his muscular arms. Zeo, who had vanished for a small period had showed up with them.

"Kai! Zeo!" Tyson cried. "Julia!" He ran towards them. "Kai! You were awesome out there! And you too, Zeo! Now, you can live a peaceful life, even being a robot! The moves out there were incredible. And Kai, you must be glad to settle your score, right?"

"I am glad. But Zeo, I will surpass you soon. Watch out!" Kai said snidely.

"Sure, Kai! I'm looking forward to it!"

The G-revolutions cheered on the bladers and their determination for the win. The girls pounced on their long-lost friend. Despite all the cheers, Kai was glancing unstoppably at Julia. It was time for some peace and quiet.


	8. Final Endings, Love Beginnings

Gloomy skies faded away. Nonchalantly, they walked back to the hotel, leaving behind bits and pieces. The building crushed down to earth. Gideon grabbed Doctor B's collar, who was kneeling with his arms swung behind. Dr. Zagart watched his son walk ahead of him, gawking at him with harmful and berserk eyes. In addition to their wretchedness, fire emerged behind from machines and engines.  
Each crewmate lent a hand to another. Mariah to Julia and Mathilda to Hilary. Ray and Max backed up Kai and Tyson respectively.  
The guys deserved a break. However, looking at some of their conditions, they needed to hospitalized immediately, as per Hiro's orders.

"They're indisposed." Hiro said firmly. "Gotta call the ambulance in a while." His carefree attitude triggered Hilary. It was fathomable, this behavior reminded her of Tyson's.

Stomping her foot and leaning her face towards him, she yelled, "In a while? How can you be so calm?! Look at their conditions! They're mutilated!"

"I know, Hilary. But we have to wait. The nearest hospital is closed. We're trying to reach other ones, but it doesn't look like it'll happen any sooner. Besides, Hilary," he said, yet so calm, "you know well. Nothing can get in Tyson's way when it comes in injuries and pain." He concluded with a grin. Hilary widened her eyes, responding to it.  
"One more thing," Hilary looked up at him curiously. "You're the only one who can keep the guy in line. If any female can take care of him, you're the one. So I recommend you to provide him with basic needs and first aid. Will you do it for me?"

"Yeah, was planning on." She nodded. "Anyway," she clamped her fist with palm. "he needs some break. And if he refuses, he'll get it from me." With that, she ran off towards Tyson, leaving Hiro behind with a grin.

Not many minutes later, did the ambulance arrive. Tyson, Kai and Julia entered with support. Zeo had gone for repairs.

While Julia recovered within weeks, Tyson was on the verge however, Kai required around two months. Everyone stopped by the hospital at least once a day to visit. Every night, Kai would muse about having a good talk with Julia. He had dealt with Zeo, now it was time for some peace. However, he also contemplated on how he wanted a rematch with Zeo. Unfortunately, under these circumstances, it wasn't possible.  
He failed to take Julia off his mind. By gestures, he insinuated that Julia wanted a small talk with him. Julia hadn't thanked him for all these weeks. She wanted to, and when she got the guts to, the nurses stopped her from entering the room. However, the girls never stopped encouraging her. She was elated at their support.  
Hilary, every week, carried flowers and placed them in a jar in Tyson's room. She prepared delicious meals for the peckish Tyson. They would have profound conversations and emotions especially when their talking got intensified. Finishing his schoolwork was left up to Kenny and her. Daichi, as annoying as ever, tried to pounce upon Tyson and teased him about how he couldn't blade for nearly a month. It was his milieu, so there was nothing to judge about his boisterous character.

By the time Kai was recovered, Mr. Dickenson's birthday occurred. A fiesta was held at the BBA. Every blader in town was welcomed. Sixteen-year old Tyson Granger took the offer to invite all the G-Revolutions.  
The girls had decided to dress themselves up like beauties for good. The entire morning before the party was spent by them to get ready. They got out together by one in the afternoon, walking through the roads with the cherry blossoms flowing upon them.

The crowd was finally seen. Craving their necks through the bustling, Hilary spotted Ray. She concluded that Tyson and the others would be tagging along with them and ordered the girls to follow her. However, she stormed off in speed.

Struggling through the crowds, they finally reached Ray. However, Lee was the only one with him.

"Ray, where are Tyson and the others?" Hilary inquired.

"I don't know. They will be somewhere around. Maybe you should look around." He retorted.

"Aren't you guys tagging along together?" Mathilda interrogated.

Ray giggled. "We were. But Tyson and Daichi were so desperate for food. They ran off for the starters. The rest followed them to have a look. Tala, Bryan and Spencer are probably looking for Kai. But I stayed back, because, I knew Hilary would be looking for Tyson."

Hilary's cheeks flushed scarlet at moment. Brushing off the topic, she said, "Oh, well, thanks!" and stormed off.

Hilary searched everywhere around, but both Tyson and Kai were not in the crowd. She walked through the boulevard cherry blossoms, where everything was filled with an afternoon solitude. Not far away on a bench, Tyson was sitting with Kai and they seemed to have been talking about something.

"Tyson!" Hilary waved, which caused their attention to divert towards her.

Tyson looked up. A beautiful woman was standing before him. She wore a bright pink kimino with dark pink flowers pictured on it with a pink-flower clasp on her hair which she was adjusting. Tyson was dumbstruck. All he could do is gawk. He slowly got up, but said nothing. Kai, whose eyes were shut, smacked him surreptitiously on the back.

"Ow- oh- hey, Hil! D-do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I was thinking if you wanted to get some food. And you guys were completely sitting out of the party, so I wondered what you people were up to."

"Oh-er-uh-you-well-see-you-I..." Tyson could feel himself shudder throughout the body. Hilary perplexedly gaped at him.

'Sycophant Tyson…' Kai thought to himself. "Go, Tyson." He whispered.

"Huh?" He retorted, tilting his back to him.

"Go, Tyson. Don't keep her waiting." Kai repeated, stoically.

Tyson gulped and walked forward. "Yeah, let-let's go, Hilary."

Hilary smiled. "Kai, how about you?"

"Go ahead, I'm coming." He said.

Tyson and Hilary walked towards the marquee. Tyson was ready for some more starters to fill his stomach.

"Ooh, look at all of this food! And that! AND LOOK AT THOSE!"

"Chill, Tyson-" a palm grabbed her.

"Come on! Let's eat!" He hauled her along the place.

The time had finally come. Now, Julia could approach Kai and thank him. Panting as she ran around everywhere, she finally found him along the stalls.

"Kai!" She yelled with the guts she had. "Kai, can I talk to you? Alone?"

They walked to the exact same spot where Kai and Tyson had been earlier. Kai hadn't questioned her about anything. He just stood there, waiting for her to talk.

"Well, sorry if I'm wasting your time but…I just couldn't get a chance to say thanks. So, well, thank you for the effort you put into me. I've never felt more appreciated from another person, but myself. But now that you've shown up, things have changed for me. I was astonished when you figured out what I was going through that night. I'm glad something came out of it…and…it's all thanks to you, Kai. And you're an amazing blader. I saw you out there, you're impassive and fierce during a battle. You remind me a lot like myself. Well…"

"I get you, and I could say that same." Kai replied. "I have been wanting to talk to you for a while now. Looks like I didn't have to. You've done the work for me." He smiled in his usual way. She smiled back.

"If you have any problems to deal with, I can help you out. Don't seclude yourself. It's not healthy." She offered kindly.

"Thanks for the offer. Now, I think we should grab some lunch before Tyson finishes everything."

"Sure, move on!"

Gradually, as time passed by, the more they knew eachother from the surface to deep inside, no matter how small the conversations were. The beyblading world had been at peace, very surprisingly, for more than six months.  
As for Tyson and Hilary, well, the arguments hadn't stopped, but sure, they gained utter respect and eternal love for one and another. Their bond is unbreakable, no matter the fights caused.

You aren't lonely. There is always someone in the world who's there to understand you deep inside. Even if you do not meet them, remember, you are not alone. No matter the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how did you like it until now xD?


End file.
